Straszna cieśnina/Scenariusz
Łowca1: Nie awanturować się, gady niemyte! Ej, wy tam! Szykować klatki do transportu! Łowca2: Jeźdźcy smoków! Kryć się! Łowca3: Zbierać, co jeszcze zostało. Łowca4: Tak jest, ale niewiele. Viggo: Nie zakradaj się tak. Wchodź normalnie. Ryker: Mam wieści od kontrahentów ze wschodu. Czkawka i jego banda znów nam pokrzyżowali plany. Niestety. Viggo: Jak bardzo pokrzyżowali? Te ich najazdy zaczynają nam bruździć. Ryker: Nie przestaną, dopóki nie uwolnią wszystkich smoków i nas stąd nie wykurzą. Są coraz bardziej zapalczywi. Viggo: Cóż nam pozostało? Może najwyższa pora, kochany bracie, nieco zmienić zasady gry. Schwytamy smoka, którego nawet Czkawka Haddock nie uwolni. Głos: Szerokiej drogi życzę! Johann: Szerokiej, przyjaciele moi brodaci, bracia w handlu. Wspaniały dzień, by prowadzić interesy i nabijać kiesę, haha... O, kupiec Derik! Świetnie się trzymasz. Ależ broda! Z takim włosiem wstydziłbym się własnej matki. Hy? A to co? Yy, błagam. Co za odór. Od wielu księżyców nie czułem czegoś takiego. Ostatni raz dopadło mnie w podróży na wyspę Manos na Morzu Togilskim... Bracia moi, szybko, cała w tył! Zwijajcie się prędko, ewakuacja! A! Aa! Ech... Bracia moi? Czkawka: No, bardzo pięknie, przyjacielu. Śledzik: Dzięki. Odkryłem, że Nocne Koszmary zaskakująco dobrze reagują na gwizdek. Czkawka: Hehej, genialne. Śledzik: O, proszę, jaki ładny szyk. Brawo za Gruchotnika. Czkawka: Yy... To chyba jednak nie szyk, wiesz. Stoick: Ych! Uparte smoczyska! Przepuścić wodza! Czkawka: Od tygodni nie przypłynęła żadna łódź? Stoick: Po Johannie też ślad zaginął. Śledzik: Dziwne... Stoick: Wysłaliśmy kilka łodzi do Cieśniny Baldura na zwiady, ale żadna nie wróciła. Śledzik: Wszyscy wiedzą, że tam aż się roi od Wrzeńców. Stoick: Nasi zapasowi jeźdźcy badali te wody tygodniami. Wszystko jest w należytym porządku. Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego łodzie zaczęły was omijać. Ale spokojnie, już my się wszystkiego dowiemy. Sączysmark: Ee... Bo ja średnio lubię stwierdzać oczywiste fakty, ale ty wiesz, że od godziny gapimy się w wodę i tyle? Czkawka: Ani śladu dzikich smoków, żadnych Łowców... Czemu kupcy przestali przypływać na Berk? Astrid: Czkawka, patrz! Śledzik: Młodziutki samiec długości ze dwóch łodzi... Uu, kawał chłopa, by się rzekło. Astrid: To masz już swoją odpowiedź. Czkawka: No dobra. Wracamy na Berk po sieci. Czeka nas rutynowe przeniesienie Wrzeńca w ciekawsze miejsce. Astrid: Nie, stój! Tam chyba ktoś jeszcze jest. Szpadka: Ee! A co to za smród? Mieczyk: Ble. Ej, Smarku, śmierdzi trochę jak w twojej chacie po ostatnim Festiwalu Baraniny. Oj, capiło. Sączysmark: Ej, dajcie spokój, to nie ja! I wcale nie capiło gorzej niż u was, chciałem powiedzieć. Szpadka: Ha! A ty pamiętasz, jak mawiał stary, mądry wuj Hagelin? Kto pierwszy poczuł, ten wytoczył. Mieczyk: A jeśli nie był to jeno gaz, poczuł nieznośny w portkach plas. Szpadka: Tak. Wuj grzeszył intelektem. Sączysmark: Mówię, że to nie ja! Śledzik: Słuchaj, no bo skoro to nie Smark, to, to myślisz, że to... Czkawka: Zabieramy się stąd, ale już! Astrid: Co się dzieje? Czkawka: Później ci wyjaśnię! Uciekamy! Śledzik: Czekaj, a Wrzeniec? Czkawka: Dobra, mam go. Śledzik, leć za mną! Astrid: Trzymaj się, mała! Czkawka, wciąga nas wir! Czkawka: Nie daj się, błagam! Walcz, Astrid! Sączysmark: Aa, robi się coraz ciekawiej! Ło! Śledzik: Aa! Heathera: Śledzik! Śledzik: O Thorze, o Thorze! Heathera! Heathera: Ech, szybko, bo zaraz nas wciągnie! Czkawka: Dobra, jest jeszcze szansa: szybki, zmasowany atak! Gotowi? Wszyscy ognia prosto w wir, teraz! Śledzik: A! Mieczyk: Doszedłem właśnie do wniosku, że ten smoko- łamane na ludożerny wir mógł odstraszyć panów kupców na dobrze. Szpadka: Przekonuje mnie ta hipoteza, bracie Miecz. Żadna łódź nie oparłaby się tak ekspansywnej sile natury. Astrid: Co to było? Jakaś morska bestia? Czkawka: Owszem, ale nie bestia. Ogromny smok z klasy wodnej, Podwodny Rozpruwacz. Czytałem o nim kiedyś w Księdze Smoków. W rzeczywistości robi wrażenie. Śledzik: Zastanawia mnie, skąd Rozpruwacz w naszej cieśninie? Wolą głębokie, otwarte wody. Prowadzą samotniczy tryb życia. Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia. Ale wiem za to, że trafił nam się straszliwie niebezpieczny i wyjątkowo drażliwy gatunek. Tata? Co się tu dzieje? Stoick: Szlaki handlowe zamknięte, zaczyna brakować towarów. Już od tygodni zjadamy nasze zapasy. Synu, jeśli kupcy nie przypłyną, wyczerpią nam się rezerwy. A wtedy nie będę w stanie nakarmić swoich ludzi. Czkawka: Heathera, Mieczyk, Szpadka, pomóżcie drużunie A zdobyć zapasy. Śledzik, zaprowadzisz jakiś ład. Astrid, Sączysmark, lecicie za mną. Wracamy do cieśniny. Trzeba coś zrobić z Rozpruwaczem. Trzymajcie, przydadzą się. Astrid: Maski z kokonów Śmiercipieśnia? Czkawka: Przynajmniej będzie coś widać pod wodą. Zanurkujemy i spróbujemy wywabić Rozpruwacza na otwarte wody, z dala od handlowych szlaków. Sączysmark: No, mała, przyznaj, wyglądam jak się patrzy, no nie? Y-y! Astrid: Ych... Sączysmark: A smoku się podoba? Au! Hakokieł! Brrrr. Poszło naprawdę genialnie. Miło, że dałeś nam te maski. Dzięki nim na własne oczy widziałem, jak mało dzieliło mnie od śmierci! Astrid: Hy, hy... Hej, co się dzieje? Czkawka: A to, że smok sam z siebie tu nie przypłynął. Ktoś go przykuł do skał. Astrid: Co? Czkawka: Smokoodpornymi łańcuchami. Tylko jeden człowiek byłby do tego zdolny. Śledzik: Viggo? Ale... Czkawka: Nie wiem, jak to zrobił, ale to ostrzeżenie. Jeśli mu nie odpuścimy, Berk poniesie straszne konsekwencje. Och, i znowu moja wina. Śledzik: No coś ty, przecież- Czkawka: Viggo wie, że Berk nie ma złota i bez handlu padnie. Sączysmark: I tyle? Brudny, śmierdzący ziemniak? Mieczyk: A gdybyś sobie wyobraził, że to jabłko? Sączysmark: Och. Wiking1: Dzięki ci, Thorze, za kawałek jedzenia. Bałem się, że padnę z głodu. Czkawka: Może najwyższy czas zostawić Łowców w spokoju? Śledzik: Albo uwolnić Rozpruwacza. Czkawka: A jak ty chcesz tam zanurkować? Zresztą, mówiłem ci już, łańcuchy są smokoodporne. Śledzik: Pozwól, że o łańcuchy to ja się będę martwił. Ty zastanów się nad tym nurkowaniem. Wiking2: Dziękuję ci, dziecko. Astrid: Aa, Czkawka? Czkawka: A, tak, przepraszam. Proszę. Wiking: Dziękuję. Śledzik: Słuchaj, mam niespodziankę. Kwas Zmiennoskrzydłego. Czkawka: Jak to? Szpadka: Tak to po prostu. Mieczyk: Owszem, po prostu. Po prostu, czyli kwestia konsystencji. Bowiem żel Ponocnika rozpuszcza się się w wodzie, zaś Zmiennoskrzydłego kwas kwasem pozostaje. Szpadka: Nauka. Śledzik: Ale oni mają rację. Mieczyk: Bez żadnego ale. To ma jakieś ale? Śłedzik: A jak z nurkowaniem? Czkawka: No nijak, bo niestety nie umiemy oddychać pod wodą. Mieczyk: Hm, przydałoby się coś, co pozwoliłoby ci swobodnie oddychać pod wodą. Co przechowałoby powietrze. Szpadka: Ale i nie przepuszczało wody. Mieczyk: Hm... A masz, łobuzie! Szpadka: Nie boli. Mieczyk: Hah, przepraszam, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Szpadka: Aha. Mieczyk: Jam wielki wódz i będę ci tłuc, będę ci tłuc, będę ci tłuc. Jam wielki wódz i będę ci tłuc, będę ci tłuc, oj będę ci tłuc. Śledzik: Stary piec Pyskacza? Niegłupie. Czkawka: Zgadza się. Ale połatałem tu i tam Gronklowym żelazem i dodałem okno z kokonu Śmiercipieśnia, żeby woda nie dostała się do środka. Jak już będzie na dnie, tędy sobie wypłynę. Śledzik: Niesamowite. Czkawka: Dobra, wygląda nieźle, to prawda. Ale nie wiadomo, czy działa. Ej, nie denerwuj się. Uda się. Jak dotrę na dno, zadzwonię raz, jasne? Dwa razy dzwonię, jeśli coś będzie nie tak. Śledzik: Jeden dzwonek - w porządku, dwa - tarapaty. Zrozumiałem. Czkawka: No dobra, na razie w porządku... A jednak klapa. Dzwonię, dzwonię, dzwonię, Śledzik, Śledzik wyciągaj! Śledzik: Och! Chyba kłopoty. Hy, hy... Czkawka: Ekhe, ekhe, khe, khe-khe. Wiesz, Śledzik, trzeba... trzeba to jeszcze dopracować. Oj, już nie bądź taki. Wikingowa: Oj biada nam, biada! Wiking1: Bogowie się mszczą! Wiking2: Gniew bogów jest wielki i straszny. Wikingowa: Ratujcie nas, dzieci na smokach. Czkawka: Dobra. Potrójnie zbrojona szyba. Astrid: Słuchaj, bo wysłałam właśnie drużynę A do spichlerza po ostatnie zapasy. Czkawka: Na ile tego wystarczy? Astrid: Nie mam pojęcia. Czkawka: Ech. Ale muszę polecić jeszcze raz nad jezioro i zrobić próbę. Rozumiem. Nie ma na to czasu. Wołajcie resztę. Ruszamy jak najszybciej. Dobra, opuszczamy na wodę, powoli, powoli! Słuchajcie, to będzie szybka piłka. Zjeżdżam na dół i uwalniam smoka. On mnie nie zauważa i wracam. Sączysmark: A ogon Szczerbatka to po co? Czkawka: A po to, że, jak się okazuje, nie pływam najlepiej. Sączysmark: Rozumiem, fantastycznie, miło cię było znać. Czkawka: Proszę, nie wyciągajcie, dopóki dwa razy nie zadzwonię. Choćby nie wiem co. Proszę cię, jeszcze kawałek, wytrzymaj. Hahaha, sukces. Śledzik: O, dzięki ci, wielki. Jeden dzwonek. Czkawka jest na dnie. Tak jest! Pierwszy łańcuch poszedł. Astrid: E, słuchajcie! Śledzik: Viggo. Łowca: Szykować się do ataku! Śledzik: Nie, nie, nie. Łodzie robią fale. A jeśli Rozpruwacz... Astrid: Zajmiemy się się Łowcami. Nie wpuścimy ich do cieśniny. Chodźcie! Łowca: Ognia! Szpadka: Ha, widziałeś, jakie ciamajdy? Nawet strzelać nie potrafią. Celują o trzy metry za nisko! Astrid: Może dlatego, że nie w nas celują. Mieczyk: Dość dziwaczna strategia, nie uważasz? Astrid: Nie wiem, czy dziwaczna, skoro chcą obudzić Rozpruwacza. Wracamy na łódź i wyciągamy Czkawkę. Migiem! Czkawka: A! Aa! Śledzik: No nie. Ych. Czkawka: Ach! Hy, hy, dobra. Ostatni łańcuch. Astrid: Ech! Śledzik, trzeba go wyciągnąć. Śledzik: Ale jeszcze za wcześnie, a co z... Dobra, już się robi. Sztusia? Czkawka: Ekhe. Jeszcze kawałeczek. Wytrzymaj, bardzo cię proszę. Śledzik: O rany, widziałaś? Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark: Haha! Hurra! Śledzik: Jest wielki, haha, jest wielki! Astrid: No dobra, wyciągamy go. Nie! Czkawka: Szczerbek, uciekaj, ratuj się! Wiem, mordko. Też bym cię nie zostawił. Szczerbatek! Astrid: Zróbcie coś! Trzeba go ratować! Śledzik: Jak? Smoki się nie przebiją. Mieczyk: Damy radę! Wym, Jot! Śledzik: Wyciągać go, szybko! Astrid: Proszę cię, Czkawka... Musisz oddychać. Oddychaj, proszę. Czkawka: Ha... Ekhe. Żyję. Żyję, mordko. Ech... Co się stało? Sączysmark: Viggo oczywiście. Czkawka: Viggo. O nie, nie może... Nie może uciec. Śledzik: Tylko spokojnie. Trzymam cię. Astrid: Nic się nie bój. Daleko nie odpłynie. Łowca: Panowie, nie lenić się! Viggo: Co to ma znaczyć? Zawracać i walczyć! To rozkaz, kmieciu. Zawracać! Ryker: Nie. Nie zgadzam się. Viggo: Nikt cię nie pytał. Nie jesteśmy tchórzami. Wykończymy ich! Ryker: Jeźdźcy zbliżają się od północy. Viggo: Ych... Ryker: Chodź. Pokażę ci coś ciekawego. Astrid: To co? Kończymy zabawę? Mieczyk: A to co? Łódka? Astrid: Wypuszczają łódkę prosto w nasze ręce? Sączysmark: Potem sobie pogadamy. Atakujmy, zanim będzie za późno. Astrid: Raziprądy? Nie, nie strzelać! Nie mamy prawa skrzywdzić smoków. Stoick: Wszyscy rozładowywać łodzie! Prędko! Czkawka: Nic by się nie stało, gdyby Viggo nie chciał się na mnie odegrać. Stoick: Gdyby nie ty, Berk umarłoby z głodu, wiesz synu? Przeciwnik pokazał wreszcie prawdziwe oblicze. Tylko tchórz jest w stanie poświęcić kobiety i dzieci, by poniżyć wroga. To niebezpieczna gra. Wierzę jednak, że mężne serce przezwycięży każdą podłość. Johann: Przypomniało mi się, jak rzuciło się na mnie stado paskudnych- Czkawka: Johann! Miło cię widzieć. Johann: Och, wzajemnie, mistrzu Czkawko. Opowiadałem właśnie twoim przyjaciołom o straszliwej traumie, jaką mi zafundował Rozpruwacz. Żeglowałem przez Cieśninę Baldura, kiedy to poczułem odór nie z tej ziemi. Gorszy nawet, niż smród Pach Dunga na wybrzeżach Pian. Kategoria:Scenariusze